Love, Mum.
by Alexa Ellis
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of the four women who would become mothers to Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.


Title: Love, Mum.  
  
Author: Alexa Ellis  
  
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of the four women who became mother's to Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: They're not mine. They're J.K. Rowling's. Isn't life fair?  
  
Feedback: Yup. Please. I'll love you forever.  
  
A/N: Okay, someone once said that in order to have a good character, you need to know three things about them. Basically, what they'd see in the mirror of Erised, what their Boggart would be, and what a dementor would cause them to see. First of all, that person was right. Second of all, I took that a little too much to heart and came up with… this.  
  
*****  
  
You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.  
  
*****  
  
"It wasn't a regular wolf that bit him Moira…"  
  
"Yes Ms. Pettigrew, you're pregnant."  
  
"Mrs. Black, I'm sorry to inform you, but your son has been taken to Azkaban."  
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Potter. I'm afraid you've only got… a few months at most."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"A werewolf? Oh Edmund, no! Not my little boy… no!"  
  
"But I'm only seventeen! I… I can't have a baby… I can't!"  
  
"James and Lily? It's not possible. Sirius would never… my son would never… no…"  
  
"I see. And… you say there's… no cure?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"The full moon's on Friday… God it's so soon. My poor boy…"  
  
"A…a boy? I'm having a boy? What am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
"You didn't even give him a trial! He's innocent… you people are wrong! Wrong!"  
  
"James? Darling… We need to talk. It's rather important."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't do it anymore! He's my son, I can't… I can't watch him suffer… Oh god…"  
  
"… Hold him? I… no. No, please, just leave me alone… I just can't do this…"  
  
"I love him more than life Theodore… how am I supposed to live without him?"  
  
"Don't let him see me like this Henry… he doesn't need to watch his mother die."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you.  
  
*****  
  
"He can go to school? With the other children? Oh how wonderful!"  
  
"Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop..."  
  
"It's a boy Theodore… you've got a son. We've got a son."  
  
"Your boy certainly can fly Charlotte… a natural up there on that broom of his."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Remus, have a wonderful year. And do be careful… wait! Let me hug you again…"  
  
"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock..."  
  
"I was thinking… about a name… well, that is… do you have any ideas?"  
  
"At the top of his class he is, a splendidly bright child you've got there."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You want to have some… friends over? Why… why of course you can darling."  
  
"When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall…"  
  
"Really? Then you don't mind? Oh how lovely… I do like that name…"  
  
"Such a well mannered boy. Always thinking about others… you've raised him well."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so very glad to meet you all. Remus has told me all about you…"  
  
"Down will come Peter… cradle… and all…"  
  
"Sirius Black. My little star."  
  
"Mum? I love you. You know that, right?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most.  
  
*****  
  
"It's not his fault… he's harmless, I swear…"  
  
"It's not my fault. I did the best I could. It's not my fault."  
  
"Where is he? Sirius? Where on earth did he get to now…"  
  
"James! James wake up… wake up!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"No… no, please don't take him… please! You can't take him away!"  
  
"What did you expect me to do? I'm sorry! It's his fault…"  
  
"Theodore, it's been five hours. He should have been back by now."  
  
"God please… James, answer me… James! Oh please wake up, please…"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"He's just a little boy! You can't lock him up! Please… Edmund stop them… Remus!"  
  
"I tried! I tried my best! You're wrong, it's not my fault… I didn't do it!"  
  
"Why isn't he back yet? Where is he?! What if something happened to him…"  
  
"No… please no. Not my little boy… please open your eyes, please breathe… James?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"That's my child you're holding! He's only eight… give me back my son!"  
  
"I'm not a bad mother! I tried, I swear I did… I'm not a bad mother… I'm not…"  
  
"It's dark out now… he could be hurt. Why aren't we looking?! I'm not hysterical!"  
  
"I told you not to go into the water! You scared the life out of me! Oh James..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
After all… death is but the next great adventure.  
  
*****  
  
Moira A. Lupin  
  
Departed January 23rd  
  
May She Rest In Peace.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Samantha T. Pettigrew  
  
March 18th  
  
She Died As She Had Lived.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ophelia R. Black  
  
Died August 10th  
  
We Could Not Hope To Keep Her Long.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Here Lies Charlotte Orca Potter  
  
Died February 2nd  
  
Loving Mother. Faithful Wife. 


End file.
